peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured by the Weasel Guards
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Piglet. "To hunt for some weasel guards, of course." Eeyore replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Roo called, "we need to catch up with Skippy!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys and Piglet followed Skippy through the jungle searching for some weasel guards as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Skippy, Piglet, and The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Skippy got to the other side first, Pooh tripped and held onto another rock as Tigger, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore walked across. Pooh got up after that and followed them. Piglet leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a fish named Flounder he just stepped on. Skippy, Piglet, and The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Skippy, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, and Rabbit crossed one vine while Piglet and Eeyore slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Skippy, Piglet, and The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Skippy didn't realize that his hat was taken by an airplane family. Papa Plane grabbed Skippy's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Mama Plane took Skippy's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Pedro shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Pedro decided to put it back on Skippy's head. And the bunny didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Skippy, Piglet, and The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Piglet stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a warthog named Pumbaa he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Skippy, Piglet, and The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys: We're out to fight the Weasel Guards The Weasel Guards The Weasel Guards We're out to fight the Weasel Guards Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Skippy lead the group past a sleeping brown bear named Boog. Skippy poked Boog's nose with the umbrella point. Boog just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Piglet walked past him with his stuffed penguin over his shoulders. Boog looked confused. Skippy, Piglet, and The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Skippy stopped as the Toon Patrol spotted them. "Weasel guards!" He called as the toys went somewhere. Skippy examined shoe prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Boot tracks." The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys made a base of sand around themselves to attack the weasel guards. "Belongs to the British group. Quite savage, you know." Skippy said. "Well, let's go get them!" Pooh called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Rabbit said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Skippy called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Pooh. "A plan of attack…" Skippy said, as Tigger sniffed suspiciously at the shoe prints. Then, using his umbrella, Skippy drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Piglet saw a crown on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when a sword came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a 6-year-old prince. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Piglet looked under the bush to see a pair of brown boots that belonged to one of the weasel guards. He gasped and ran to warn Skippy. But he and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys were in a huddle. "Skippy! Weasel guards! Weasel guards!" Piglet called. Whacking Pooh on the back with his toy penguin, he cried out, "Let me in!" Pooh accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Skippy said, unaware of what was going on. "the weasel guard is cunning but not intelligent." Piglet tried to warn them, but an arm wearing a sleeve that belonged to a red long-sleeved shirt with crimson stripes and a brown glove in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Piglet cried, as his stuffed penguin fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the penguin. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Skippy said, before another trunk in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the weasel guards in disguise! Rabbit frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Roo and Lumpy climbed up a tree, but one weasel guard chopped it down. Tigger ran around around the clearing, trying to evade another weasel guard, who was chasing after him. But the same weasel guard grabbed him by the tail, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see two of the weasel guards dragging Tigger and Rabbit by the arms, two other weasel guards got Roo, Lumpy, and Pooh tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Yet two other weasel guards came next with Eeyore tied on the weasel guard's back. The last two weasel guards had got Skippy, Piglet, and Piglet's stuffed toy penguin captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to the castle. Now we see Piglet's stuffed toy penguin tied to a small pillar, sitting on a blanket while Skippy, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore tied to a large pillar, sitting on an Oriental-styled rug with the weasel guards beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Skippy said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Pooh said. "It's not your fault." Eeyore agreed. "No, we do not mind." Tigger said. "It's OK." Rabbit said. Then a shadow fell over them. The weasel guards crossed their arms before moving aside to see a big, fat, black cat with a cream shaven muzzle, wearing white opera gloves, a red long-sleeved with crimson stripes, silver armor, dark red pants, brown boots, and a matching hat with a large green feather in it. His name was Captain Pete, and he was the chief of the royal tribe. "So, we meet again!" Pete said. "Uh, hi, captain." Skippy and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys said. "Hi!" Piglet echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys," Pete said, as Skippy, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, captain. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Pooh said. "Turn us loose?" asked Skippy, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Tigger, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Roo said. "Turn us loose." Lumpy repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Pete angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys. Tigger chuckled nervously. "The captain's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Pete snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Jane Darling?!" "Jane Darling?" asked Pooh. "We ain't got your own princess!" Tigger shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Skippy said. "Me neither." Pooh said. "Honest, we don't." Lumpy said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Pete snarled, "If Jane is not back by sunset, we will burn you at stake, and you will be turned to ashes!" Category:Fan Fiction